A Little Bit of Honey
by GinevarM550
Summary: Hi, my name is Honey, but you can call me Bee, and I'm 16 years old. I just got adopted by the Lenox family and have started to settle in. They are a really nice family but I get the feeling that they are hiding something from me... (An Ironhide x OC story)
Well hi all you viewers I hope that you are going to enjoy the story that you are about to read. And weather you do or not could you please leave a comment at the bottom of my page. Also please remember that if you are do not like the story tell me what you think is wrong with it. If you are going to be a meanie and just write "Your story is a _! #$%&*+ %^$%$%$!" And other mean words, I will simply block you, ok?

Also I unfortunately do not own the transformer franchise and I am in no way affiliated with the people that do own it. This work is simply for my enjoyment and the enjoyment of my viewers.

Thank you all my lovelies! Good Night Everybody!

"Speaking"

Chapter 1: Promises

(Third Person POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sara we've talked about this, you know that right now because of work it's not an option…" Will said rubbing his eyes.

"You promised me when you married me Will!" Sara responded with anger in her voice, "I told you that was the only condition on our marriage! That I wanted to adopt at least one child, what's wrong with that?!"

"You know exactly what the problem is Sara! When I married you I did not have a 40 foot associated living with us! We could get into major trouble if someone finds out about him, and the whole family could get moved across the country. Do you want to uproot Annabelle, right when she's started to make friends?" Will shouted exasperated.

"Will, think rationally we could always adopt a baby or a toddler so that they can grow up the same way Annabelle did. We don't have to adopt an older kid or teenager if you feel that they would freak out so much that they'd be traumatized." Sara countered.

"Sara I know you, you are going to walk into that orphanage and if you see anyone older than eight you're going to remember what happened to you and insist on adoption them!"

"It's not my fault that I know what it's like to not have a family and believe that no one in the world would ever want you!"

"Sara, don't start that with me…"

"And you think that I haven't thought of that? The orphanage that I want to visit only has young children seven and under, we should be fine Will!"

"You always have to find a loop hole don't you?" Will sighed.

"I thought you liked that I was a tough cookie." Sara said with a wicked smile.

Reaching over the table Will takes Sara's hand and gives it a tight squeeze, with a sly smile starting to spread over his face.

"I do, but sometimes I wish that I could win at least one fight that's off the battle field."

"Mommy, Daddy?" a little sweet voice got bought of their attention.

Annabelle stood in the kitchen door way rubbing one of her eyes with the back of her hand and holding her jet black stuffed rabbit in the other.

"Sweetie, are you ok?" Sara asks with concern as the little girl walks closer to the table.

"I was sleeping when I heard you guys shouting. Are you and Daddy mad at each other?" Annabelle asked as she began to climb into her father's lap.

"No honey, you Mom and I were just talking about something." Will said as he began to stroke her little blond head.

"Actually Annabelle, it's a good thing that you're here. Let me ask you something." All the sleep left Annabelle's eyes as she stared back at her Mom with all her attention. "How would you feel about having a brother or a sister?"

Squealing with joy and bouncing on her father's lap she nodded her head vigorously at her mother. She quickly then turned around while still nodding her head and gave her father a big hug. Then she sharply turned back to her Mom.

"I want a sister Mommy! That way we can play dress up, princesses, and cons & bots! Also boys have cooties so it would be better to have a sister." Annabelle ranted out with absolute joy.

"Well it may be a little while before you can do all of those things with your new sibling honey. But first we have to go meet them at the orphanage." Sara said slowly.

"What's an orphanage Mommy?" Annabelle asked with much curiosity in her voice.

"Orphanage honey, it's a place for little girls and boys to stay if their parents don't want them. They wait there until they are adopted by a loving family." Sara replied slowly to let Annabelle soak the information in.

"Why don't their parents want them Mommy? Did they do something real bad like smash their mommy's favorite plates?" Annabelle asked worriedly, after all she didn't want her parents to not want her any more.

"No honey, it's never the kids fault. It's just that sometimes the parents can't take care of the kids anymore so they take them there and hope that another family will give them all the love they need." Seeing the still confused look on her daughter's face Sara decided on a different approach.

"Let's say that we moved to the big city and into a tiny apartment." Sara began, "Would you like Ironhide to stay with us if he could not roam around like he can here on the farm?"

Annabelle sat and thought about this for a while; after all it was a tough question. She would miss Hide if he went away because he was family to her, but she wouldn't want him to be unhappy. And Ironhide did not like his car form enough to be in it all the time.

"No Mommy, I would want him to go and stay with the other bots at the base. I'll miss him lots but I would want him to be happy and be able to walk around in his people form." Annabelle said with determination, thinking that she could at last visit him when he left.

"You say that because you love him, right honey?" Sara asked and received a nod from Annabelle. "Parents that give up their kids for adoption love them, just like you love Ironhide. But they want what is best for their kids rather than making them live a sad life with them, just like you would rather have Hide leave than make him stay in the city with us where it would be cramped and noisy."

"That's why we are going to adopt a baby, honey. So that they can live the happy lives their parents wanted for them." Will interjects, "Also did you know that your mom was put up for adoption too?"

"Really Mommy?" Annabelle asked while turning back around to look at her Mom.

"Yes honey, your grandma and grandpa adopted me when I was ten years old. I had been with a lot of different families by then and thought that I would never get a mommy or a daddy, but when your grandparents walked in I just knew that they would be my new family." Sara said with a huge smile reminiscing about her childhood memories.

"When can we go and see the orphanage Mommy?" Annabelle asked clearly still excited about the idea of a new sibling.

"Well…we can go tomorrow, they have visiting hours every Saturday from nine-thirty in the morning to six-thirty at night." Sara said as she gave a quick glance from her husband to the kitchen window.

"Yay! Let's all go to bed right now so that we can get to the orphanage right when they open tomorrow!" Annabelle shouted as she jumped off her father's lap and grabbed his hand to drag him to bed.

Her parents simply laughed and followed Annabelle up the stairs to go to bed.

Outside a certain GMC tock pick started to do a little research on the internet concerning those "adoption processes" that the Lennox family had been discussing.


End file.
